Let's Play! Aikatsu!
Let's Play! Aikatsu! ( 遊ぼう!アイカツ! Asobou! Aikatsu) is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145. It centers around four sisters aiming to become idols, games and music. Story Shaylee, Sharon, Sally and Savannah are 4 sisters who always did everything together. They share a really strong bond and since they do everything together, when discovering the world of idols, they all wanted to become one together. Their father got them to be in singing class and their mother taught them how to dance being a former choreographer in the past. The 4 of them all worked very hard and all received praises. But every time they auditioned together, coaches would tell them that they probably won't end up in the same group. But they wanted more than anything to debut in the same group so their parents got to talk to a popular producer looking to create his academy or agency. She gladly took them in and then came up with a group idea that could probably help the girls realize their dream earlier than they would think they would. Characters *Shaylee Miniwa *Theme Color: Pink *Type: Cool *Brand: Pixel Heart Shaylee is the oldest of her sisters, she's very responsible and is always cheering her sisters up. Music has been a passion for her for a while, back when they were in America, she was already getting involved in music by learning how to sing with her sisters. She also learned how to play the bass too. Their parents thought that music was their path and let them have classes. Shaylee wants to be in a group more than anything else and wants to live that dream with her sisters. *Sharon Miniwa *Color: Lime Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Pixel Heart Sharon is the second oldest sister of the Miniwa sisters and is quite impulsive and doesn't always think before she acts. She got scolded by Shaylee a few times but still respects her and admires her. She likes music as well and also wants to be in a group with her sisters. She played guitar when she was a kid and loved it, thus she wanted to become an idol who could play an instrument and be cool on stage. But she wants to do that along with her sisters. *Sally Miniwa *Color: Indigo Blue *Type: Sexy *Brand: Pixel Heart Sally is really shy and can appear cold at times because of her shyness. At first she was very closed off but by doing things with her sisters and learning music with them, she started to become more outgoing. She also fell in love with piano and found her new passion for music. Now wanting to become an idol, her and her family are working hard on it. *Savannah Miniwa *Color: Purple *Type: Pop *Brand: Pixel Heart Savannah is the youngest of the sisters and doesn't like being with anyone other than her sisters. She is as shy as Sally and her sisters often tease her about it. Though she wants to overcome her shyness and become an idol, she learned everything about idols as well as singing and dancing. Savannah learnt an instrument as well: learning how to play drums and even becoming good at it. She wants to be good at being an idol as well and form a famous group. *Nozomi Shirakaba *Color: Red *Type: Cool *Brand: Pixel Heart Nozomi was what she calls "a freelance idol", she performed songs on small stages, organising events on her own and attempting to get into a group. Her parents support her but at the same time, they are unsure if she's ever going to make it since she is on her own and doesn't have that many fans. Her mother wanted to help her and wanted to have her daughter work with people who could make her a better idol and came across the same producer who works with the Miniwa sisters. Nozomi thought she was having an opportunity to finally become an idol. *Misa Matsui *Color: Orange *Type: Cute *Brand: Pixel Heart Misa was in an idol group before but it wasn't popular and it disbanded. Kimika almost gave up on being an idol and focused on her studies any going to university in the future and totally giving up on becoming an idol. But her parents and brother told her that she was made to be an idol and that she should continue. Thus they were had her meet different people but she didn't felt like she was good enough to be one but she still went through it and made friends. Misa still did it and even though she doesn't feel confident, she still wants to become an idol. *Moon Sumi *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *Brand: Pixel Heart Sumi came all the way from South Korea to become an idol. She thought of becoming one in her home country and did end up in a group. But they remained unknown for most of their duration and disbanded, she thought the it was too hard and aimed for Japan. Her parents struggled to live in Japan at first but they managed to adapt to it. Michiko an upcoming producer came across her and scouted her for her upcoming agency. Sumi thought that it was finally her chance and went for it, totally determined to become an idol. *Reika Kikuchi *Color: Lavender *Type: Sexy *Brand: Pixel Heart Reika trained to be an idol since she was a kid but never quite made it. She wanted more than anything to become one, but she never had the opportunity to become one. Reika was part of an underground dance group and has a lot of talent as a result. Becoming an idol was one way to realize her dream of dancing. Singing was a passion as well but she didn't knew what she wanted, but her parents thought she was made for it. So she met Michiko who put her in group project and with Reika, the group project was finalised. Category:Fan series Category:Let's Play! Aikatsu! Category:MikuHatsune145